The following publications are considered pertinent for describing the state of the art in the field of the invention:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,223    U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,149    U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,650    U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,509    U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,375    U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,089    U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,476    DE 102004017221    WO 2008134908    U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,836    WO 2008/133482    WO 2005097056    S. A. F. Bon et al., Pickering Stabilization as a Tool in the Fabrication of Complex Nanopatterned Silica Microcapsules, Langmir, 23: 9527-9530, 2007.    C. A. Prestidge et al. Nanoparticle encapsulation of emulsion droplets, International Journal of Pharmaceutics 324:92-100, 2006.    International Journal of Pharmaceutics, vol. 126 (2000) 219-222.    J. Volkhard et al. J. Microencapsulation, 18(2), 149-152, 2001.